bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Monkey (BTD7PotA)
The Super Monkey makes a return in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Firing darts at hypersonic speeds and armed with extremely overpowered upgrades, the Monkey of Steel sure never fails to do what he does best: completely and utterly annihilating every bloon he sees. Differences from BTD6 The Super Monkey has received a lot of buffs: The popping power and damage inflicted by the Sun Temple's main ray (and therefore that of the TSG and BSG) have been increased by 20% each. Dark Knights also inflict 6 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons per hit instead of 3, and Dark Champions inflict 8 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons per hit instead of 5. Legend of the Night inflicts 14 damage per hit on MOAB-Class Bloons, while the Myth of the Shadows inflicts 21 damage per hit on MOAB-Class Bloons. Super Monkey's Ultravision was also given an Armor-Pierce mechanic, the Laser Blasts upgrade has 3 pierce instead of 2, and the Plasma Blasts upgrade has 5 pierce instead of 3. The range of the Super Monkey has been increased by 5% and the base attack rate of the Super Monkey has been increased by 11%. Upgrades Path 1 If you do not understand the way the sun temple and true sun god works basically when you put $50,000 worth of primary, military, magic or support units, it may add useful extras to the sun god. You can stack these extras by the way. For example, if you use the military unit it adds planes which fly around the sun temple and attacks bloons. It is better explained in this video. Path 2 Path 3 .]] Sacrifices Its sacrifice system works the same as BTD6's Temples and TSGs. For upgrading a TSG to a BSG, you need the same: $50,000 worth of each type. When you upgrade to a BSG maxed, it will become very overpowered, as you get the following changes: *Primary makes the BSG rapidly fire omnidirectional spreads of giant blue blades that split into 8 more blades as they hit their targets. These blades inflict 70x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and explode at the end of their lifespan. *Military gives the BSG 28 blue Bomb Voyages that fly around it. It also spawns 17 Omega Apaches that chase Bloons like Helis on Pursuit Mode. Also gives the BSG its own energy shield around it that has extremely high health, and makes the BSG immune to instakill abilities like Infinite Genocide. *Magic makes the BSG summon 12 Myths of the Shadows that attack Bloons. *Support makes the BSG able to give you $200,000 income twice per round. All towers around the radius of the BSG inflict 2x damage, can hurt all types of Bloon, have their range boosted by 30%, attack 30% faster, and have a 50% discount to their upgrades as well as their resurrection. It also makes the BSG immune to stun. *Maxing out all types of sacrifice makes the BSG's beam do 50,000 damage per second. Legend of the Night's/Myth of the Shadows' Black Hole ability The Legend of the Night and the Myth of the Shadows can generate a black hole or black holes on the exit(s) when a Bloon leaks. Boss Bloons lose 18% of their maximum health (35% for Myth of the Shadows) when they hit the black hole. Only one black hole can be activated at any given time per tier (e.g. it's possible to have a LotN and MotS black hole active at the same time, but it's not possible to have multiple LotN black holes active at the same time). Trivia *The T-50000 is a reference to the T-5000 from Terminator: Genisys. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:References Category:TOTMGsRock's Towers Category:Magic Towers